


Artificial Rogue

by chippedcupsonbakerstreet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippedcupsonbakerstreet/pseuds/chippedcupsonbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Belle had escaped Regina's clutches in the Enchanted Forest? This tells the adventures of a runaway Belle who reluctantly joins a band of rogues in order to be reunited with her true love. Featuring Killian, Jefferson and perhaps more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape and Plunder

The grating slid over the wooden door revealing the black hateful eyes she had come to dread. The eyes smiled and a moment later the latching ceased and the door swung inward. The shadow of her captor cast a looming portrait on the dusty stone before the figure entered, hips swaying purposefully.

'How is my glorified beast tamer feeling this fine morning?' She asked her voice rich with pretense kindness.

'Fine morning? I wouldn't know, not since you bricked up the window.' Belle replied facing her life's most challenging obstacle. She had once thought that anyone was capable of finding peace and happiness but she hadn't yet found any in Regina. Judging by her tally that graphitised the walls she had been there for almost six months now.

'You'll never guess who I had a little chat with this morning,' She continued ignoring Belle's comment. 'I had a delightful chat with your darling of a man. I can see that you've caused quite a seizure on that little black heart of his. Rumple's not himself.' The Evil Queen shook her head with a mocking pout.

'R-Rumplestiltskin? Wait, I mean...what did he say?' Belle tried. She had been anxious for news about Rumple. Ever since she vowed to keep fighting for him she had been desperate to hear anything about him. Good or bad. Just anything to make the days easier.

'Have you no manners Miss French? It is considered rude to interrupt dear,' She tsked wagging a perfectly clean finger at her, the lace of her cuffs causing shadows to glimmer across her hand. 'I am telling the story, now where was I?' She conjured herself a plush chaise in a cloud of purple smoke. It's glaring pink velvet lighting the grey that consumed the rest of the room. 'I needed to make a deal you see and the imp wasn't feeling up to it so I politely informed him of the tragic news that has transpired over the last few months.' She glanced at her with a mischievous look.

'What tragic news? Has something happened?' Belle shifted anxiously. Had the ogres rallied back and caused another war? Had something happened to her father?

'Why of your tragic death of course. I didn't spare the gory details either, such a horrific story.' She wiped a non-existent tear from her eye.

'I don't understand…my death? But I'm here you…' Belle paused mid-breath as she easily clicked the cogs into place. She didn't like where this conversation was going but met Regina's patronising gaze.

'What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Well in this case I suppose it will,' Regina mused idly as she tilted her head to the side. 'Poor thing didn't take the news very well.' She finished with a curt laugh and Belle couldn't stand anymore.

'He thinks I'm dead? Why would you…how could you do that? Have you no heart?' Belle's words gasped accusingly. She couldn't think. The images of the scene spiraled painfully through her mind; Regina's heinous satisfaction as she spun the callous lies... the look that may have trembled across his face. Possible scenarios played in her head, willing them to not hurt so but each ended with a broken heart. Whether Rumplestiltskin believed it or not she knew their love to be true. His curse had all but broken, if only he had listened, if only he had paid heed to her protests. Even if he would cast her out once more she would fight to find him and she would reunite with her true love whatever it took.

'It's quite simple,' The Queen announced crossing her legs over one another. 'I didn't have my happy ending so there is no way that he deserves his.'

* * *

The only way Belle could now count the days was by tallying her daily visit by the guard. After her first escape attempt from the window it had been later bricked up so she could no longer talk to the stars. She would swear to Rumple each night of her plights to escape but it seemed as if she never would. The black lines tallied to a year now and Belle sat idly pulling sharp ends of the straw from her mattress. Her stomach rumbled so that meant that the time was nearing. Her head snapped upwards as she heard something crashing outside. The clattering of metal on metal and then a key turning in the door. A man entered with a devilish smile and Belle's face furrowed with confusion.

'Who...who are you? Did he send you? Are you here to rescue me?' She wondered hopefully, as it had always entered her mind that a man as powerful as Rumplestiltskin would peel back Regina's veil of deceit. Then again he would have come himself if that were the case. The man scanned outside the door, his bloodied sword dripping at his side. She drew a breath when she saw him adjust his coat with a hook instead of a hand.  _It would be just my luck to fall into the hands of someone even worse than Regina, if that is even possible._

'Well, that all depends on you love.' The new arrival replied in a deliberately slow and husky voice. She never judged someone by their look but the all too obvious saunter into the room didn't give her much hope on liking this man, whoever he was.

'Why may I ask are you here?' She inquired as polite but as curious as ever. Belle didn't think anyone knew about her capture. It wasn't as if she was anyone special.

'I want you to take me to a beast,' He winked and dragged the point of his hook carefully over his stubbled chin. 'I've heard you're quite the tamer.'

'Oh of course that.' She bobbed her head knowingly, still proud of that moment. 'But it wasn't a beast it was just a man, he was cursed by Maleficent…' She explained simply with a small shrug of her shoulders.

'Not that beast!' He cursed, the smile gone and his handsome features distorting into a snarl. 'I speak of the Crocodile. Rumplestiltskin.' He spoke his name with pure and utter loathing.

'Rumple? Why would I take you to him? What do you want?' She countered sliding up to the edge of the bed as if to challenge him. Of course, she knew there was no doubt that Rumple had his fair share of enemies. Perhaps more so than most considering his dark and continuing path. The one she had seen him side track to become the man he once was.

'I want to skin myself a crocodile. I help you escape this windowless cell block and you take me to him.' He stepped closer to her, close enough now so that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Belle didn't trust this man and she had only met him for a couple of minutes. He reminded her of the men in her village, vain and over confident.

'Why would I? I love…' Belle stopped and thought before she spoke again. Maybe if she went along with the man's plan she could escape and then lose him somehow. That way she could find Rumple again.

'What was that love? Couldn't quite hear you,' He teased. The guard outside groaned and echoes of footsteps sounded from the base of the tower. 'Tick tock. Make it quick are you coming or not?' He pursued and she gave him a confident nod. His smile returned and he gave his hook a twist. 'You might want to grab my hand.' He said and Belle jumped off the bed yet reluctantly held his hand. The air around them shifted and Belle's bare feet were no longer standing on stone but the salted planks of a ship.

'How did you do that?' She gaped letting go of his hand and ventured across the deck. She wasn't overly fond of magic and the uses but she was out of that tower! She made sure to breath in the fresh air of long forgotten freedom. All she had to do now was get off the ship and find Rumplestiltskin.

'My ship and I have quite the bond.' He quipped revealing nothing more. The man seemed incredibly more at home and he had made his way to the wheel and caressed the varnished wood. They were still in port and hadn't yet set sail. She shaded her eyes to glance at the sail and froze at the flag that flapped in the light breeze.

'You're a pirate?' She shouted, angry at herself for thinking otherwise. She should have known that no ordinary man would have been able to get past Regina's guards.

'You expected any less?' He asked raising an eyebrow. 'Sorry to disappoint. I am the most feared Captain on the seas. All hail Captain Hook!' He replied his crew joining in with his hearty laughter.

Belle looked around at the crew and was particularly interested in the man with the red woolen hat who didn't join in with the rest. He was pulling in the gangplank that connected them to the dock and with a burst of energy she ran toward it. A split second decision that she hoped would pay off. Pushing the man aside she reattached the plank and was over it and into port within seconds. She could hear Hook's curses from deck and wormed her way through the bustling crowd. She leapt over a runaway barrel that sloshed against the cobbles and mingled with a haggle of corseted ladies, fanning themselves in the heat. They looked at her with disgust and Belle only now realised that she was still wearing a ripped and filthy dress. Regina had taken all of her other possessions including a map that she had drawn if she ever wanted to find Rumple's castle. Now that it was gone she didn't know where to start. Maybe if she could lay her hands on some parchment…

'Get back here!' A bunch of men from Hook's crew yelled but they smiled at the pretty girls, the distraction Belle needed. She ran to a crowd that was gathering at the port tavern aptly named the Drunken Seagull. A few drunken louts were singing, their voices filling the air. She wrapped her arms around a guy's shoulders and sang along with them. It was then that she realised that one of the men on the end was Hook whose frustrating smile leered at her. Belle looked back frantically and saw the crew entangling themselves from the girls. She couldn't go that way and she was sure that Hook could catch her if she ran the other way. When the song finished Hook grabbed her arm and Belle acted in character grabbing onto the burly man next to her.

'Oi! I wanna stay and sing another song! What about you lads?' She hollered at the group. Hook's face turned to a picture of fury and tried to drag her from the scene. The man Belle had sung with rounded on him.

'The lass wants to sing another song mate! How about you and your pretty little face run along?' He removed Hook's hands from her with a meaty tattooed fist and pushed the pirate backwards.

'Who is going to tell me otherwise? Not you I hope?' He retorted showing the man his hook. It gleamed menacingly in the watery sunshine. The man's face changed instantly and he gave Belle a sympathetic look before stepping back.

'Maybe another time lass. Sorry about that Captain, just a misunderstanding.' He melted back into the crowd leaving Belle alone with the infamous pirate.

'No please! You don't understand!' Belle cried to him but everyone around her now ignored her and moved to avoid them and Hook's gaze. The sound of tutting brought her back to his face that was both smug and furious. He grabbed her by the sleeve and despite her struggling trudged her over to the members of his crew that had failed to return her.

'Carry her back to the ship and tie her to the mast. She is not moving an inch until we're a few miles out at least.' He said to them pushing her to their feet. 'This little bird is flying no where until I skin myself a crocodile.'

 


	2. Life on Deck

'Untie me! Quick untie me now!' Belle panicked and shouted at the crew members who walked past her idly.

'Hold your horses love we'll untie you soon enough.' Hook called back from the helm, the spokes spinning making the boat lurch sideways. That wasn't the only thing that lurched. Belle fought back the nausea with everything she had but this being the first time on a boat it wasn't going too well.

'Would you rather I throw up over the deck?' She choked not having a hand to put over her mouth. She wasn't sure if the look of distress he gave her was intended for her or his precious boat, but he leapt from his place and cut the ropes using a dagger at his belt. A man with a ridiculous moustache offered a soapy bucket but she ran straight to hurl over the edge.

'Don't splatter the sides. She just had a paint job!' The Captain exclaimed when she came up for air. Belle wobbled to find something to sit on. The motion of the waves could make even the iron stomached feel wretched. Hook examined the side where she had just been then removed a bottle from his shipmate's lips and handed it to her. 'You'll find that it settles the stomach.' He offered scrunching his nose at the lingering smell. Belle swigged the contents spluttering in the process. He studied her for a moment before he regained his place back at the wheel and commanded for the sails to be adjusted.

'Where exactly are we going?' Belle hiccupped nursing her head. The bottle of what ever it was, was now empty and it might have settled her stomach but now her body felt numb and silly with the alcohol. It didn't help that she had an empty stomach as well.

'Where do you think? It wasn't only you that I stole from that tower. I happened to acquire something else as well.' He tapped his belt and Belle dipped her head and saw a rolled parchment tucked there. 'You my dear are a budding cartographer. Ever thought of turning pirate?' He winked teasingly at her.

'You stole my map! That was awfully inconsiderate of you.' She gurgled not entirely sure of the words that were frothing from her mouth. She should be furious, angry, upset about what this man was planning on doing but she could hardly focus on anything.

'Uh, pirate?' He laughed before surveying the deck below him. 'Mr. Smee!' He demanded. The outcast of the crew jumped from a nap and stumbled toward him.

'Yes Cap'n?' He answered with reverence and a quick salute.

'Take the lady below decks. Looks like she can't handle the drink as well as the sea.'

'Anywhere in particular?' Mr. Smee asked. 'She can't go with the rest of the crew surely?' Hook glared at him, his eyes fierce then was instantly replaced with something else. He closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment, the ship drenched in silence. Not even the crew stirred. Then re-animated once again he took a breath and steadied himself.

'Put her in Milah's cabin.' He said in almost a whisper.

* * *

Belle woke up to the waves. She was tucked in a fragrant patchwork quilt with a bucket beside her. The motion sickness was still nagging at her insides but it wasn't as strong as before. Belle found it elating not to be surrounded by her familiar stone and black tallies but she remembered that this was just a new kind of prison. She would only be free when she was back…back with him. There was an awful smell in the room and she realised with horror that it was coming from her. She got up and knocked her head on the boards above her. As she tried to stand her legs bowed and the ship used that moment to turn sending her sprawling to the floor. Belle fell against a chest which spilled out and over the floor.

Feeling refreshed having changed into some clothes that she found in the chest she wondered up onto deck. She found it startling to be deserted out at sea. Miles and miles of blue on all sides, no land in sight. She looked up at the crow's nest when a hand caressed her hair.

'M-Milah?' A small voice whispered behind her. She quickly turned and found Hook inches away with a lost look on his face. It was an expression which seemed out of place on him and she couldn't be more surprised. Seeing her he reeled backwards confused before recovering and then his arrogant self returning in seconds. 'You're awake then. Good. You can get to work.' Mr. Smee came over with a heavy set grin and a mop and bucket.

'Does that mean I don't have to do it anymore?' He inquired with hope in voice.

'Exactly. Get to it love. The deck doesn't scrub itself.' He raised a humorous eyebrow and waited with folded arms for her to take the bucket.

'Firstly, don't call me love. Secondly, there is no way I'm mopping your deck.' She said defiantly. Hook gritted his teeth and having no understanding of the limits of personal space leaned in toward her.

'I think you'll find that I'm the Captain of this ship. You'll do as I say… love.' His jaw jutted out in a mixture of frustration and the delight of a challenge. Belle not scared of an ego-filled pirate stood her ground.

'Or what? You'll throw me overboard? I wouldn't be here if I wasn't important to your cause.' Belle with a sense of victory folded her arms to match him. Hook smoldered at her for a moment before turning his back to her.

'Looks like we have a feisty one here lads! A right little Lioness!' He faced her once again. 'You know exactly what makes a man tick don't you? Oh yes, that crocodile never stood a chance with you now did he? That courage of yours will get you in trouble one day Lioness, you should be careful,' He lifted the bucket from the deck and placed it back into Mr. Smee's hands. 'Don't forget the wax.' He said before stalking off back to his pride of place.

They had been at sea now for over two weeks and ever since that first day the nickname Lioness had stuck. Belle might have fought over not having to work but after two days the boredom had set in and she found herself helping the hopeless Smee. At times Belle had to remind herself that she wasn't supposed to be enjoying herself, that this ship was just another prison but she had always the urge to adventure to far off places. She remained wary of the infamous Captain, who since the start of the journey had got increasingly distant. Her presence seemed to provoke some feeling in him. She had often wondered who Milah was, the owner of the cabin she now resided in and she didn't even want to think of the reasoning behind Hook's hatred for Rumple. That was why she thought it strange when that night she was invited to dine with the Captain.

'I had arranged for a game of dice with the crew this evening.' Belle said with mock sadness. 'You lost me at least ten gold.'

'How could you love a monster like that?' He sparked instantly not even looking at her. He sat at the end of a rustic wooden table and she slid into a chair that was placed at the other. She had been waiting for this sort of question to be raised.

'He's not a monster. Underneath all that hatred and beneath the evil that has taken hold of him there's good. I've seen it. Just like any man he desires love, to believe that he is capable of it, worthy of it. He wouldn't believe that I did. That I do. I love him.' As she spoke she could see the memories of that time resurfacing. Floating in front of her eyes like some ghostly apparition. They dissipated with the sound of his voice.

'But how, how could you possibly see past that? It is incapable of love. I've seen it.' He stared into her eyes as he said it. Each word slow and heavy on his tongue. Belle gulped softly before speaking.

'I don't know what he did to hurt you but I know that wasn't him, not his true self. I found that in him. That is who I love.' It was her turn to look down as his stare seemed to sting her. The table was laden with fruit and fish but Belle's hunger seemed to ebb away.

'Oh I think a bit differently I'm afraid. You see I think he was nothing but himself the day he murdered Milah,  _my_  true love.' He waited for Belle's reaction and wasn't disappointed. Belle couldn't believe him and didn't want to.

'He's changed. I know he has.' Belle could see that neither of them would admit defeat.

'Still the Lioness I see.' He flicked an apple into the air and caught it on his hook, the juice dampening his cuffs. 'I just hope you don't get in the way when I kill him.'

'Oh you can count on that.' She countered taking a swig of ale and let it settle in her cheeks before swallowing. His hearty laugh returned.

'That's what I'm afraid of.'


	3. The Enchanted Rogues

A shout sounded from the crows nest. An interruption to a supposedly quiet day. Earlier that morning the Captain had announced that they were nearing the end of their voyage yet there was still no land to be seen. Belle adeptly climbed the rigging toward the nest bustling with excitement. She hopped in beside Hairy Armed Jack, who passed her the spyglass. She peered through and spied the reasoning behind his excitement.

'You know what that is don't ya?' He whistled through his missing front tooth.

'A ship?' Belle answered with a playful smirk as it was indeed a ship, not a pirate one though as the flag that flew from the mast was a yellowy colour. She could see the figures of the seemingly small crew scrambling in terror all over the deck.

'Gold,' He corrected withdrawing his cutlass from his belt and hollowing with laughter. 'I haven't had a good fight in ages!' He swung down the ropes and sung the news around the ship. Five minutes later and the entire ship was giddy with excitement. Belle had been informed to stay below decks but she had pleaded with the Captain not to even attack the ship.

'They are innocent people! What if there are children on that boat?' She yelled at him but it would have been easier for her if she were talking to a brick wall. She had possibly been naively innocent during the voyage. She had lost track of who these men actually were.

'We only want their gold. What use is it being a pirate when you don't pirate?' He argued and turned the helm even more toward the oncoming ship. 'Now do as I say and get below deck!' He ordered pointing his hook at her. That just made her even more determined to stay.

'No way! I'm staying, I'm not going to sit back and watch while you ruin people's lives!' She continued to argue with him and crossed her arms defiantly. Captain Hook gave an irritable groan and shouted at a nearby crew member to take the wheel.

'Now you listen to me, whether you like it or not we are taking that ship. That is what pirates do,' He ripped off the bandana that was tied around her neck and forced her backwards. 'And there is nothing that you can do that will change that.' He had stalked her now to the mast then stood with his nose almost touching hers. 'But just in case…' two ropes were suddenly tied around Belle by members of the crew. Too shocked to retaliate she uselessly struggled against the knots and he then preceded to tie the bandana around her mouth. 'Don't want you scaring the boat away now do we?' He left a furious Belle at the mast and the only thing she could do was watch on as the ships neared each other. 'Who is up for a bit of fun lads?!' He spurned to the crew and they jeered in response, swords high in the air. Belle spat against the bandana with her screams of protest but everyone just ignored her.

The creaking of masts collided as the ships were in touching distance. The infamous Captain relayed instructions to the crew but when he cast his eyes to the ship he saw that there wasn't anyone on board. Grapples were swung to draw the sides together and the crew easily sidestepped onto the unknown ship. From where Belle was she could see that the helm was tied with rope and rocked slowly back and forth. That was strange, she was sure she had seen them on the deck when she had been in the crows nest... She wasn't about to complain though, she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

'What's this magic?' Hook shouted frustratingly at the air. The men looked sorely disappointed and wandered around the deserted deck like lost children. 'Search below, they could be hiding from us.' Not wanting to miss the action the entire crew followed him into the bowels of the ship.

As soon as the red hat of Mr. Smee had disappeared a face bobbed up from the other side of the Jolly Roger. The face had a manic smile and wild chestnut hair that finished down his face in unruly sideburns. One face was joined by six more and in a hurry they climbed aboard. Belle panicked and tried to remove the bandana from her mouth to warn Hook. He might have been a pirate but at least she knew he wouldn't hurt her. The first face that seemed to be the leader shushed her.

'We're better than pirates, don't worry we know what we're doing.' He whispered in her ear and Belle stilled. Two men removed the grapples holding the ships together and pushed away. Another spun the helm; the gap between them widening. That was when Hook emerged from the other deck, his confused expression quickly paling with understanding. He screamed in anger, a scream that was joined with the rest as the crew scrambled a top.

'What are you doing with my ship?' Hook raged flailing his sword in their direction. 'Get off now or you with regret the day you were born lads!' He threatened before he commanded the crew to try and leap the gap but the thieves laughed as they missed and fell into the sea. Then they pursued by climbing the rigging on the sides of the ship but they cut the ropes leaving them helpless.

'Sorry Cap'n but it seems you lost your precious ship.' The leader called out then stepped toward Belle pulling down the bandana and caressed her hair. 'Looks like you lost something else as well.' Belle retreated from his touch but she had no choice being tied to the mast.

'Belle!' Hook cried with unexpected emotion, something that came as a surprise to Belle. The fierceness of his blue eyes were shaded by his furrowed brows and his hook had splintered the wood where he had bashed it in anger. He was leaning over the side when it struck him that he was still on a boat. He ordered his men that had fallen overboard to get aboard and ran to the helm slicing the rope that held it. The leader of thieves did the same but he pulled a pouch from around his neck.

'Captain.' She found herself whispering, his gaze flickering between the two. She didn't even know at this point which side she wished to succeed.

'You Captain Hook are pathetic!' He taunted and emptied the pouch onto the helm. Glittery dust poured from it and in moments it had engulfed the ship in gold. The boards of the Jolly Roger creaked and groaned as it lifted into the air. The men, seven in total waved their goodbyes to the furious pirates below and Belle didn't know what to feel. She had hoped of escape but she scanned her new captors. The long blades of pirates were replaced with daggers that were slung in harnesses on their backs. Gone were the billowing coats and bandanas and instead the men were dressed in an assortment of leather; sleeveless vests and fingerless gloves.

'Rabbit take the wheel and just well, just steer us away from them. The dust will eventually run out and we need to be as far away as possible when that happens,' The leader stepped down and sort of danced down to where Belle was still tied. 'Now what am I going to do with you? What did the lovely Captain call you?' His voice was smooth and his very essence was fragrant with adventure. Belle remained quiet, unlike Hook she didn't know this man's motives and didn't want to say the wrong thing. 'He seemed pretty fond of you didn't he? I hope you're not too upset that I separated you. Although I don't why he would tie you to a mast. Odd thing to do really.'

'I was his prisoner,' She said her renowned courage not letting her down. The leader analysed her, raised an eyebrow then shrugged and slashed the ropes that were holding her. Belle rubbed the soreness on her arms but remained in the same position. 'Does that mean I'm yours now?' She scoffed bitterly. Freedom was a tricky luxury for her it seemed. 'Are you going to let me go?' She questioned.

'Oh well that depends.' He said tapping at his chin and she heard several chuckles from the gathered men.

'Depends on what?' Belle pushed realising that things never went the way she wanted. May as well listen to their demands and see how she could twist them to her advantage.

'On whether you can prove yourself.' He shrugged idly, picking something out of his white teeth. Was her life just a game to the people of this land?

'Who are you? Smugglers? Bandits? Criminals?' She listed after tearing his eyes from the ship that grew smaller as they soared away.

'Good question but I want you to answer mine first,' He quipped with a pointed finger. He waltzed to the side and looked down with a shake of his head. 'Now, why would the infamous Hook take a pretty girl like you prisoner? Rich family hostage situation? Unrequited love? Or did the lonely pirate just need a friend?' He inquired with a mock pout.

'None of the above and why should I tell you anything?' She asked narrowing her eyes. Best to keep her cards closer to her chest.

'Because you are looking at the one and only…Rabbit…hat.' The leader clicked his fingers expectantly and the man named Rabbit threw a hat from above like a Frisbee. He caught it with ease and placed it carefully on his head and then tipped it forward. 'You have the pleasure of knowing the Leader of the Enchanted Rogues. The name's Jefferson and your life is about to get interesting.'


	4. Initiation

The sky had darkened and the stars were released into the sky once more. The air was cool and fresh and everyone on board had dismissed themselves below decks. All except Belle. The ship had settled back on the waves and for the first time in over a week the promise of land was in sight. She had hardly spoken to her new captors, not daring to once again get to know someone before everything changing. She had retrieved the patchwork quilt from her cabin and was now snugly wrapped up in the crows nest. Her mind which had been distracted in the presence of pirates was now focused back on Rumple. Memories of their time together played in the patterns of the stars and Belle, now without the bricked up window whispered to them as she used to; still hoping that he would hear her.

'You don't believe her do you? You don't think me dead? I'm here. I don't know where but… don't worry, I will fight for you. I'm coming back.' She whispered to the brightest.

'No matter how much you want them to they never talk back,' A voice appeared behind her. Belle pulled back the folds of the quilt to find the smiling Jefferson climbing into the nest. She rolled her eyes at him with a small shake of her head. He had tried to make an effort to put her at ease but Belle wouldn't comply unless she was let go and he wasn't willing to do that. She was apparently too much of a mystery. He shivered and attempted to pull his black cloak around him tighter. Then gave up and crept under the covers of Belle's quilt not listening to her protests. 'Who were you trying to talk to then?' He asked and Belle shifted uncomfortably as his cold bare shoulders touched hers. He took her silence as the answer. 'Did you love him?'

'I still do. I'm going to find him. I…' She stopped and looked at Jefferson's face. 'What?'

'I just find it strange that you would fall in love with a man who takes you captive that's all.' He shrugged.

'No, it wasn't like that. I volunteered to go with him, it was my choice.' She remembered the day Rumple had arrived to at her father's council. Never did she imagine where her life would take her next.

'You volunteered? I find that hard to believe.' He scoffed to himself and Belle found herself getting protective.

'Yes I did actually, who are you to say otherwise?' She argued and now noted that he must know who she really was if he knew about her deal with Rumplestiltskin. It wasn't like it was a secret, he made deals with many people and it had stopped her village from suffering.

'No one willingly joins a band of pirates.' He said and then Belle opened her mouth slightly with a nod of her head. Of course, she should have known.

'You thought I was talking about Hook.' She shook her head incredulously with a short laugh. If she had loved the pirate then she would have put up a bit more of a fight to be with him, like the fight that she was battling to see her actual true love.

'Who are we talking about?' He teased with a tilt of his head, suddenly even more curious.

'Not Captain Hook, that's for sure,' She blushed and covered her red cheeks with her hands hoping he didn't see. She quickly changed the subject. 'The Enchanted Rogues then?' There was only so long she could curb her curiosity and with a name like that they must have interesting lives.

'Indeed. Run by one of the most powerful people in this world. I'm a partner in crime.' He gave her mischievous wink. Another powerful benefactor? It seemed Belle couldn't keep away from those types.

'Job description?' She inquired. Rogues were rebellious and adventurous people by name but it wasn't an occupation, obviously there was more to them than met the eye.

'Acquire and deliver basically. We hunt down and obtain powerful magical objects that in the wrong hands could do some serious damage,' He slowly got up and out of the quilt and draped it back around her shoulders. 'You'll find out soon enough.' He said and hoisted himself over the barrier leaving Belle alone once more.

* * *

If Hook had been there to watch Jefferson dock the Jolly Roger he probably would have gutted him twice over. Pulling into port was a terrible ordeal and the ship now with hideous scratches across the paintwork looked sorry for itself amongst the other proud ships in dock. Jefferson had stripped down the pirate flag for his, which at a closer glance was more gold than yellow and with close eyes on her they departed down the gangplank. Jefferson whispered commands to his team who looked at her with slight annoyance, then left in different directions.

'You look too much like a pirate,' He said and Belle scoffed at him as the simple brown trousers and white shirt were incredibly comfortable. 'It's just you might lure unwanted attention,' He defended.

'I'm wearing a shirt and trousers Jefferson, not the skull and crossbones.' She reminded him as he guided her out of the docks and toward the port market where sellers sold their produce to passengers. Freshly caught fish, pretty bottled perfumes and baskets of wonderful smelling pastries and breads. It was a lovely sight but she was tempted to try and escape, it would be easy enough to lose herself in the market. Then she remembered how the last one had fared and didn't want to embarrass herself again so she stayed, for the moment. She didn't like being proved wrong but she was frustrated that people did actually seem to stare at her as they walked by.

'It'll have to do for now I suppose.' He sighed as they approached a stall that was piled high with various objects. Belle was instantly lured to the box of books that had been left on the floor. No one seemed interested in them. Jefferson left her to her own devices as he talked with the seller.

'I don't have what you ask for.' The bearded man protested, sweat dripping off his chin. 'I know nothing of a potion.' Belle listened while she happily leafed through the dusty leather covers.

'Now, don't play games with me. I have a reliable informant that says you have the potion or at least its whereabouts.' As if he needed it during testing times he pulled his flattened hat from his jacket and with a flourish it popped out to its intended position and he propped it on his head. 'You were saying?'

'Honestly sir, I tell you the truth. I know nothing about a potion. I'm not a healer, or a herbalist, or a witch. I promise you.' He stuttered. Belle had sifted through nearly the whole box of books already, most of them being stories she had read a hundred times over. However, a black leather book that was left caught her eye.

'I don't care if you're a six armed octopus; I know that you know where the potion is. If you think that you can fool me then you really don't value your life very highly,' Jefferson threatened, discreetly pulling a dagger from his cloak. Their attire was covered up to not cause suspicion but it was obvious to her that their blades poked from out of the cloak. 'Now why don't you drop the act before I cut your throat?'

Belle sighed quietly to herself. Didn't some people know that the way to success wasn't always with violence? She gathered up some of the books and popped up next to him with a smile. There were more ways than one to get what he wanted. 

'Can I have these when you're done talking?' She pleaded, batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

'Can't you see I'm a little busy?' Jefferson gestured to the man through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

'Oh, sorry. It's just I found one of my favourite adventure stories and I would really, really like to have it,' She grabbed Jefferson's arm and stuck out her bottom lip. 'Please brother let me have them. I'll tell mother that you're being nasty to this poor man.' She said in a mocking tone. Belle found it hard to keep a straight face as his face changed from anger, to surprise, to understanding.

'How much for the books?' He asked with a defeated tone. The seller, happy that his life was no longer in danger waved his hands.

'Keep them! Have them, take them. They are on the house, enjoy young lady.' Belle gave him a bright thankful smile in return and hooking her arm through Jefferson's led him away from the stall and out of sight.

'This had better be good,' Jefferson warned and from her pile of books Belle handed him the black leather covered book. 'I don't want to disappoint you but I'm not in the mood for stories.' He told her. She frowned and opened the book for him, turned to a page and pointed. The frown instantly turned to a proud smile. 'What the…?'

'Looking for something like this?' She chimed with a chuckle. He nodded with an open mouth as he leafed through the pages in awe.

'You can read?' He asked as if it was some special talent.

'Of course I can read.' She replied and he jumped with excitement and ogled the first page of the book which was titled,  _An advanced Herbalist's Guide to Potions_. 'Can you?' She inquired.

'Yes I can but no one else in my team. Well maybe Dragon but I'm too afraid to ask him anyway. It's hard to find people who can actually, usually only wealthy…' He looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. 'Who did you say you were?'

'I didn't.' She said simply but probably too quickly. If she hadn't wanted to cause suspicion then she certainly had now.

'Belle. Belle who exactly?' He asked rushing to stand in front of her with his arms crossed.

'It doesn't matter. Not anymore.' She said and he stepped back not entirely happy. He folded his arms and looked at the book that was back in her hands.

'Do you want to join us Belle? I mean that's if you want to, I mean, you can go if you like but if you work with us then we'll help you find who you're looking for. If you like, it doesn't matter if you don't but the offer is there.' He stammered quickly and it was his turn to blush. The man was more like a bouncing child then a fearsome leader.

'Join you, the Enchanted Rogues you mean?' She said raising an eyebrow. She might have turned it down immediately but she perked at the offer of help.

'You'd have to take up a nickname for public use obviously and get some new clothes but I think we could use someone like you. What do you say?' His voice was eagerly anxious and he held his arms out hopefully.

'So if I join you then you'll help me find who I'm looking for? Really?' There was always a possibility that he could go back on that deal and where would she be then? No where closer to finding Rumple for sure.

'Certainly! We've got the potion, well sort of and as soon as we've completed our list of missions, we take them back to the headquarters. After that then we'll find your man.' He promised with enthusiasm, enough to strike her as honesty. She thought for a moment but her decision was pretty one sided.

'I will join you then Jefferson.' She smiled. This was her opportunity to find Rumple again. She had no hope on her own with no coin and no transport but, with the Enchanted Rogues she had a chance at least.

'Really? Brilliant! Excellent! Right okay, I'll gather the lads which I'll now have to introduce more formally I suppose, get you changed and…do you have a nickname in mind?' He stopped with the rambling to ask her curiously. Belle bit her lip as she mused a few names that came to mind. One settled quicker than the others...

'Actually I do. Leola.'

'Leola? I like it,' Jefferson nodded in agreement. 'Does it mean anything?'

'Lioness.'


	5. Introductions.

'Well Gentlemen, welcome the newest member of our little band! I know we started out as a group of lads but I think it is time for a change and there's no rule book is there? Now named Leola she has a tip top brain, got me out of a rather sticky situation earlier I'm not afraid to admit,' Jefferson addressed to the group with a small clasp of his hands. 'I'm sure she will be a valued member of our group.' He finished and started clapping enthusiastically.

The Enchanted Rogues looked to one another with varied expressions, most rolling their eyes at their over enthusiastic leader but still they seemed to like him.  Reluctantly they joined in the clap, some happier than others. She took a moment to briefly glance at them all. They were a mismatched group of individuals and she didn't know how they had come together but she liked that.

'I'm afraid you're stuck with me a little while longer.' Belle teased and just hoped that she would be accepted. She hadn't made the effort to know them before. She would hate for it to be too late to make good friends of her new teammates. 

'Introductions? Right here we go, that's Rabbit could climb anything this guy,' Jefferson started, pointing to the shifty man on the end. Belle watched the twitchy man with the close cut black hair move continuously on his feet.  Rabbit stepped forward and shook her hand vigorously; his callused hands wrapped in numerous layers of dirtied bandages.

' 'Elcome to the Enchanted Rogues, Miss Leola,' He said with a warm and local village accent. She noticed that his hands were rougher than they looked, from all the climbing she suspected. 'Nice to see ya smile for a change.' His yipping laugh was enough to nearly make Belle laugh but that would be rather rude of her. 

'Then you got Art next, my weapon expert extraordinaire. ' Jefferson continued proudly gesturing to a man who was Rabbit's complete opposite. He was a giant of a man and stood still with a statuesque ease, two of her would make one of this man. The little hair he had was shaved close to his head and his sqaured and chiseled chin showed no sign of ever having any whiskers. Belle wondered whether he was suited to the agile life of a rogue and as if to answer her silent doubts, Art removed his twin blades and sliced them expertly through the air. Belle nodded with a smile to show he had proved his point and he gave her a smug grin.

'Got a nice set of blades for you in my cabin. I'll have fun showing you the ropes.' He said the grin staying put. Belle's eyes widened with the realisation of what she had actually agreed to. She had used a weapon before and not very successfully. She didn't want to hurt anyone either...perhaps she could try and avoid anything like that.

'Hawke step out of his shadow so we can see you properly. I don't know how he does it but this one can tell a lie a mile off,' Jefferson said cheerfully. 'The guy is a tad shy so it's okay if he doesn't really talk.' He added leaning in toward her with a whisper.

Out of Art's shadow stepped Hawke, who much like the name described the person in front of her. Lustrous blue eyes darted back and forth not meeting hers. Short cropped hair poked wildly out at all angles and despite being the slightest of the group, Hawke wore baggier clothes. Belle knew from that moment that this was no man and judging by Jefferson's introduction he didn't know that and neither did the rest of them. So to save Hawke the possible embarrassment Belle stepped forward to shake her hand.

'Lovely to meet you Hawke.' She greeted politely. She had heard of women, who like her craved for adventure and would do anything to get it. It must have been hard for her to pose as a man and to prove herself to this gang without their knowledge. She felt proud of her for doing so and maybe now that Belle had joined them it was possible that she could reveal her true identity. Hawke looked into Belle's eye and with a knowing look smiled. Belle couldn't wait to get to know her. She seemed a like-minded soul.

'Next up we have the magnificent Dragon. The very first member I'll have you know! If you need to escape from somewhere then he is your guy. Smoke has never been handier.' Jefferson chirped up as he moved to the next rogue. A hardened face with a sleek grey ponytail looked back at Belle; not even the promise of a grin. Belle could see that by his foreign features that he came from the far away lands of Dynasty as had a previous friend of hers.

'I'm sorry I might have got this wrong but you don't by any chance know of anyone named Mulan?' She asked hoping to see a glimmer of appreciation or recognition. As luck would have it his eyebrows furrowed in a pleasant surprise.

'Fa Mulan? She fought beside me in the war.' His straight face burst into a smile and Belle happily returned it. 'Do you know of her?' He asked eagerly.

'I have fought beside her also, well maybe not fought but I have journeyed with her.' She admitted remembering another time just before her capture. It was so long ago now...she hoped Mulan and Phillip had found the woman they were looking for.

'Then I am glad to have you on our side.' He bowed and Belle appropriated.  _I hope all the other introductions go as well as this._  A gobsmacked Jefferson did a double take before he moved onto his fifth member.

'Right, this here is Salt, gift of the gab this one. With a face like that he gets anyone talking.' Before Belle could even mutter a hello a figure swept toward her. He wasn't as widely built as Art but muscular arms were in plain sight and his tight leather vest left nothing to the imagination. He suavely grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, stubble tickling her skin.

'It is wonderful to have such a beautiful lady on board.' Salt smirked after another kiss of her hand. His blonde hair might have been a wild tangle that crept down to his shoulders but that added to his character. Belle blushed but she noticed the way that Hawke looked at him and tried her best to seem uninterested.

'Oh I don't know Jefferson I much prefer this man here.' She winked playfully to the last man of the team. Salt burst out laughing and ran over to the youngest of the group and ruffled his shorter blonde hair playfully.

'Did you here that Pepper? Looks like you got an admirer?' Salt teased and the boy struggled from his grasp looking highly embarrassed.

'Pepper is Salt's younger brother. His small frame can basically squeeze through most small spaces. Worked wonders in that castle in the last mission me did.' Jefferson added. Pepper would be about seventeen she guessed. His blonde hair was flecked with darker brown and he had Salt's handsome features.

'I can do more than that you know?' Pepper protested a little gruffly but he gave Belle a small wave of his hand in greeting.

'Now that you're all introduced we haven't really set out jobs. We're setting sail and off to secure an artifact we need to retrieve so…' Jefferson trailed off as the previous ship assignments hadn't involved Leola.

'I'll go in the crows nest if that's all right?' Belle volunteered and everyone nodded happily. It was decided after that, that Rabbit would take the helm as he had done a good job of it before. Pepper was forced to take over Mr. Smee's job of cabin boy and cook whilst the others handed out other jobs between them.

They wouldn't leave the dock till the morning so the team vacated the ship and wandered around the town again for the afternoon. Hawke was about to join them when Belle hurried over to her. 'There's another bed in my cabin if you want it?' Belle told her with a friendly smile. Her eyes darted around the area before she smiled.

'How did you know I...? Stupid question really isn't it?' She grinned and her eyes seemed to light up at the thought of sharing her cabin. 'Is there? It would be nice not to be woken up with snoring every night.' She laughed lightly and Belle winced inwardly at the thought.

'They don't know do they?' Belle questioned with a small shake of her head. It had been obvious to her but she had always been observant and a good judge of character. Hawke shook her head in answer. 'Are you going to tell them?' She asked seriously. She knew that it must be hard for her.

'I don't know. I might, now that you're here.' She shrugged, scratching at her arm nervously. 'Couldn't you tell Jefferson for me?' She pleaded her voice changing with every word, not used to being herself.

'Me?' Belle coughed pointing to herself. Surely that was something that would be easier coming from Hawke herself?

'Yeah, its obvious that Jefferson likes you and if you tell him then maybe he won't object,' She shrugged again with a more hopeful look. 'Anyway you have the perfect opportunity to do so.'

'What do you mean?' She asked confused to what she meant about both Jefferson and this opportunity. Jefferson acted the same around everyone as she saw it.

'Well any moment now Jefferson is going to take you into the market to get you kitted out and to get your initiation ink.' She said simply as she had gone through the procedure herself.

'Initiation ink?' Belle had no idea of what that could be. Hawke laughed apologetically and lifted the sleeve of her shirt. On the underside of her wrist was a tattoo of a hawk in flight, its talons outstretched. 'You're...you're not jesting me are you?' Belle scoffed hoping she was joking.

'Nope. All of us have one, they represent our nicknames. If you see the other guys round the market ask them. Didn't Jefferson tell you?' As if on cue, Jefferson loitered out from below deck and Hawke left quickly before he approached. He rubbed his hands together then weighed his coin purse.

'Ready to get out of those, things you call garments? Then we can…'

'You said nothing about having a tattoo!' She protested not giving him a chance to finish his sentence. It would have been nice to have been told about this, then she could have said no!

'Ahh yes about that…' He said scratching the back of his head.

'I am not having a tattoo!' She objected prodding his chest. If Papa ever found out he would be furious...

***

'I can't believe you persuaded me to have a tattoo,' She sighed incredulously looking at her sore wrist. She tilted her head and stared at the lioness that roared at her. The more she looked at it the more she began to like it. It represented a part of her life she was ready to begin. A life of adventure that she had always dreamed of and she couldn't tear her eyes away. She was as courageous as a lioness and she was proud of that! 'Actually I'm glad you did. I think I like it.'

'That's the ticket. You look mighty fine by the way.' He admired stepping back to get a full view. Belle was out of the pirate trousers and now in leather pants that were covered from the knee down with lace up brown boots. A brown, deep scarlet and cream tunic clasped with a lion brooch and a dagger at a small sheath at her side completed the ensemble. Not too disimiliar from what she had worn on her previous travels. 'Tomorrow we set sail!' He suddenly enthused excitedly.

'One thing before we make our way back, its about Hawke…' Belle started not sure where to finish. Where to begin? She didn't know anything of her past with the rogues. She really wasn't the right person to be telling him this.

'What's he done now? I trust him with my life but behind those eyes I'm telling you, lurk some deep dark secrets. I just haven't worked them out yet.' He said thinking that Hawke had done something to hurt her.

'I have.' Belle said a smile beginning to show. It was hard not to given his obvious lack of understanding. 'I worked them out the moment you introduced us.'

'You have?' He asked with surprise stopping in his tracks.

'Hawke is-'

'A fraud? I knew it. I knew he couldn't really tell when someone was lying. I should never have let him join!'

'I was going to say a woman.' Belle interrupted waiting for his reaction.

'W-What?' He staggered. Belle nodded and he stood silent for a while before nodding his head slowly. 'Well that explains a few things.' What those were she wouldn't know but it would be funny to ask him about them later.

'Everything alright? Nothing wrong with that is there? Considering there's no rule book.' She prodded as his reaction hadn't given too much away.

'Yeah, yeah…' He said absently turning and walking away completely bemused. Jefferson was more relieved that Hawke wasn't a fraud like his first thought. Belle giggled to herself. For once in a long time she was excited for what the next day brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a favourite Enchanted Rogue? If you do then leave the name of your favourite in a comment as the story progresses and the highest voted one will have a special featured chapter at the end of the story! Thank you for reading.


	6. Mission Objective

'Let me get this straight...excuse me for a second Hawke would you?' Jefferson had bloomed a bright red with embarrassment when he came back to find the rest of the crew laughing with a newly fashioned Hawke.

'Oh no, you go for it.' Hawke waved him off with a grin, after hiding herself from the whole crew for nearly a year she finally felt good in her own skin and she mouthed Belle a thank you as Jefferson went off on his mini tirade.

'Did everyone know that Hawke was a woman or was it just me that was left in the dark?!' Jefferson shouted incredulously throwing his arms wide at the rest of the crew who were assembled on deck.  

'Well I think we all guessed it at some time or other Gov.…' Rabbit shrugged in admittance as he picked at a scab on his knuckles.

'I see no point in declaring the obvious.' Dragon stated in his usual clipped and mannerful voice, his arms crossed against his chest.

'And you didn't think about informing me or at least Hawke that you knew?' Jefferson very nearly squeaked pulling at strands of his hair. He was useless wasn't he? He should just denounce himself as leader as of now.

'To be honest, I didn't want to be laughed at if I was wrong.' Salt confessed with a smirk but he winked at Hawke. Belle couldn't be happier to see that the revelation hadn't changed their thoughts about her. Jefferson had chosen a good group of men, she couldn't see the same thing happening in Captain Hook's crew.

'Well I'm glad we got that out in the open,' Jefferson muttered sarcastically. 'Now before we set bloody sail is there anything that you would like to tell me? Any of you? Any dark secrets that I should know about?'

'I got a nasty rash on my back.' Art said shifting awkwardly. His face remained serious as Jefferson contemplated what he was going to say in answer when the giant man suddenly roared with laughter. The entire crew joined in, even Belle found it hard to stifle a laugh especially at Jefferson's expense.

* * *

She had never experienced a day so sweltering, thankfully she had retreated into the shade of cabin but there wasn't really much of a difference. It was weird being in Hook's quarters with Jefferson. She felt as if she were intruding on someone else's precious property. Jefferson was bent over the table which Belle felt as if she had only just dined on. He was plotting out their journey across a map held down with two books and two lighted candles, the wax dripping onto the parchment. His brown fringe clung to his forehead with sweat caused by the humid hot weather. Belle glanced at him from behind the pages of her book, one of the ones she had picked up at the stall. He had stripped down to just a tight white vest that was transparent and wet with water that he'd used to cool himself.

'So this item that we're looking for? What exactly is it?' She inquired. As Belle was able to read Jefferson had asked for her help on numerous occasions over the past two days that they'd been out at sea.

'An enchanted bow,' He said with his tongue clamped between teeth in concentration. 'To answer the question that you're about to ask it has an enchanted string that ensures that the user never misses.' He grinned looking at her curious expression. An enchanted bow? She remembered all too well the last time she had laid eyes on one of those. It had been her first stepping stone toward love and it was a memory never too far from her mind. She supposed there would be more than one, or she had been away from Rumple's world for so long who knows what had happened when she left.

'I can see why it would be dangerous in the wrong hands then.' She mused not giving anything away and instead picked up where she left off.

'How can you read in this weather?' He paused from his work to stare at her. 'It's positively diabolical and you're sitting in leather boots, nose between the pages. Wouldn't you rather be taking a swim?'

'So who has this enchanted bow? We're not stealing from some Duke or something are we?' She joked ignoring his previous question.

'The future Queen actually.' Jefferson interjected and Belle dropped her book not sure whether he was kidding or not. Never in her stories did the heroes and heroines steal from the Queen!

'Please tell me you're joking this time.' She said waiting for him to start smiling but it he didn't.

'I'm afraid not. You see the bow was taken out on a loan and now it needs to be retrieved and I believe that it is still in Princess or Queen Snow's possession.' He explained warily. It wasn't just Belle who was anxious about this then.

'Does everyone know about this?' She coughed, the dangers of joining these rogues making her nauseous. It could have been that it was her newness to the experience but it did look to be more than just a challenge.

'No but they will soon enough. I know this is kind of new to you but I assure you we are professionals. We've been in stickier situations.'

'Stickier than the Queen?' She said not believing him, not even for a second.

'Okay... maybe not. There's always a first though right?'

* * *

The day's deeds were done and Belle needed a drink to calm herself over the news of breaking into the Queen's palace. Huddled under the bottom bunk of the cabin Hawke and Belle talked in the light of the candle that flickered over the cabin walls. The dancing of the flame cast shadowy patterns across their faces and Hawke refilled their glasses with a label less bottle of wine from the stores. Belle was beginning to feel numbness in her legs from the alcohol and protested but Hawke filled it anyway.

'You spent a long time with Jefferson today Leola. Have fun?' She teased crossing her legs back underneath her. Conversation flowed easily between the two and Belle guessed that Hawke enjoyed having the female company.

'Can I not spend a moment in a man's presence to think that it is something more?' She asked in a moment of seriousness before she hiccuped and Hawke begun laughing. It's not like that and you know it!' Belle giggled and she felt the same way about having the company. Regina had been the worst company possible and pirates weren't that much better. Sure, the gambling had been fun but there was only so much slobbering talk that she could stand.

'I've seen the way he looks at you, there is no denying that he likes you.' Hawke sung wagging a finger at her. Belle narrowed her eyes playfully but she wasn't so sure. Jefferson was a nice guy but there was only one man for her and he was out there waiting for her somewhere.

'What about you then? I've noticed the very first day the way you looked at Salt,' She countered and Hawke retreated with a blush. 'Have you told him?' She asked more sincerely.

'I think...I think I love him but...' She stammered finding the concept difficult to discuss. It must have been cruel for her to have harbour these feelings for a man that she couldn't express. It was only natural that she admit to them when all the barriers stopping them were gone.

'But?' Belle urged her gently.

'But what if he doesn't feel the same way then that friendship we have will be gone.' She finished with a sigh. When it came to love, Belle hoped she could give the answers that people needed to hear. Her own experiences were rare enough to help anyone in second guessing the most precious and valued thing in their land and the next.

'Believe me when I say that love, well it works in mysterious ways. We can't choose who we fall in love with and it doesn't last forever. Tell him how you feel.' She coaxed softly with a smile. A few beats of silence passed between them until she must have decided on a course of action.

'I have an idea why don't you ask him about me? Then I'll know if he likes me or not!' She concluded enthusiastically. Hawke had never had someone who she could call a friend and Leola was the nicest person she had ever met. She knew that even in this short time of knowing her that this is what it was like to have a sister, who she could share her secrets with. Belle frowned as that wasn't exactly what she meant but she couldn't blame her for being nervous.

'I hope you don't get into the habit of me asking for you but if that's what you want me to do, then I will…' Belle said as Hawke jumped up cracking her head on the bed above her.

'Go, quick and then I'll know for sure then!' She bounced excitedly.

'What... now?' Belle asked keeping her voice down just in case.

'Of course now, no time like the present.' She giggled, an after effect of both love and the alcohol. Belle puffed and downed her drink in a quick gulp. She gestured for Hawke to pour her another one before she stumbled out of the cabin in search of Salt.

The cold breeze hit her hard and suddenly the few glasses of wine caught up with her and Belle felt quite dizzy as she walked on deck. Rabbit was still at the helm guiding the ship over the waves, the stars showing him the way. She found Salt scrubbing the deck which was odd and a strange smell hit her making her splutter.

'I didn't take you for an obsessive cleaner Salt?' She joked playfully. He laughed and plopped the scrubbing brush in the bucket beside him.

'My own fault really.' He grimaced as he straightened and pushed the hair from his eyes. 'I got Pepper drunk and now he can't keep anything down. You should have seen this deck an hour ago.'

'Thank you Salt, the smell was enough to let my imagination run wild.' She tittered rolling her eyes.

'So how is the newbie settling in?' Salt asked politely and Belle thanked the stars for the perfect opportunity to ask about Hawke.

'Well enough. Everyone has made me feel extremely welcome. Hawke already feels like a sister.' She said honestly.

'Hawke is like that. She's kind of infectious to be around,' He said dreamily then realising what he admitted he tried to cover up. 'You know like a rash that kind of grows on you…oh shit.' Belle raised an eyebrow and he cursed to himself. 'You're going to tell her I said that aren't you?' He said anxiously.

'Only if you can tell me something to make up for it.' Belle answered with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. It didn't take Salt long to answer. Love was a wonderful emotion wasn't it? Yes, it could be painful and that was a pain that she could only hope would ease. Seeing it prosper, like she had with Dreamy and now Hawke and Salt was a heart warming experience.

'She's always had my back,' Salt began with a laugh to himself. 'There was this one time when we were escaping from a demon in a labyrinth kind of thing and before I knew it everyone was gone. I had taken a wrong turn somewhere and I was alone. Then before I knew it, these guards were after me, too many for me to take on my own. I fought off three and I had tired quickly before one knocked me to the floor. Out of no where, she jumped over the ledge and killed them all... She saved me and she never even mentioned it again, like it didn't happen. Ever since I've…' He began but stopped. He looked down at the deck but Belle was happy enough in knowing that these two were madly in love with each other and neither were brave enough to admit it.


End file.
